The device for a percutaneous absorption preparation is a device which causes to absorb a drug through the skin or the mucosa, and one of it is an iontophoresis device. The iontophoresis device applies voltage to the skin or the mucosa and electrically migrates the drug to administer the drug through the skin or the mucosa.
In a case where a drug which is particularly poor in stability to water is used in the iontophoresis device, it is necessary to store separately the drug and a dissolution liquid from each other in order to prevent the drug from being deteriorated during its storage and to mix the drug and the dissolution liquid immediately before the use for treatment. For that, it is convenient to have a structure that a dissolution liquid storage container is integrated with an iontophoresis electrode itself which includes an electrode layer to be applied to the skin or the mucosa, and the dissolution liquid and the drug can be mixed by a simple operation.
For example, Patent Literature 1 proposes a structure that a capsule in which an electrolyte solution is encapsulated is fitted to a plaster structure for iontophoresis which is composed of an electrode layer and a drug-containing layer with an aluminum foil between them. According to this structure, the capsule is pushed to break a film such as the aluminum foil or the like by a projection formed on the capsule so to migrate the contained electrolyte toward the drug-containing layer, thereby mixing the electrolyte and the drug.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 5-84180